Gruntilda
Gruntilda Gruntilda (or Grunty) is the main antagonist in the Banjo-Kazooie franchise and is the main villain in every game of the series. She appeared in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate reveal of Banjo & Kazooie during E3 2019, flying on her broom over the Spiral Mountain stage. Biography She's a green fat hag in a rag, and a crossbreed between K. Rool and the Wicked Witch of the West. Plot Armor Everytime Banjo and Kazooie has defeated her in what seems like lethal ways, she just refuses to die. After her defeat in Banjo-Kazooie, she survives being trapped under a boulder for TWO YEARS at the sacrifice of her skin and tissues, to live on as a skeleton. After her defeat in Banjo-Tooie, she survives the explosion of a tank SHE SAT INSIDE at the expense of her skeletal body, to live on as a skull. At least there's continuity to her immortal mishaps, unlike with, say, Bowser. She scoffs at petty villains like Ganon and Dracula, who need to rely on deliberate ressurection. Trivia * A little more, it wouldn't hurt, what would I have for dessert? : Cockroaches and Cream : Eyeball Ice-Cream : Rat Sorbet * Grunty's got a beautiful pose, where do I get my delightful clothes? : The Witches' Warehouse : The Trashcan : Saggy Maggy's Boutique * Don't be smart, you've not won yet, when I was small, what was my pet? : A Baby Dragon : A Greasy Warthog : A Mad Vulture * Is it this, now let me think, what is Grunty's favorite drink? : Cold Worm Juice : Camel Spit Milkshake : Smoothie Elephant Sweat * It keeps me safe and free from harm, what have I as a lucky charm? : A Dragon's Foot : A Loogie Filled Hanky : A Shrunken Head * I really wish I was thinner, what does Grunty like for dinner? : Slug Stew : Maggot Pie : Dog Dung Burgers * Do you know, and can you tell, what on earth's my favorite smell? : Freshly Burst Boils : Sweaty Gorilla Feet : Putrid Parrot Puke * Let's see if your memory's foggy, What's the name of my pet doggy? : Ripper : Bignacka : Legchomper * We didn't wash, there was no pool, where did I go to witch school? : St. Dungball's : Fat Hag High : Cauldron College * Look at my hair, see it flow, what's it washed with, do you know? : Rancid milk : Engine oil : Baked beans * 'Cuz of all those spells I lend, whom at school was my best friend? : Sweaty Betty : Saggy Maggy : Fatty Hatty * Guess this right or you may lose, what's the only color I'd choose? : Ghastly grey : Gruesome green : Dung brown * Banjo's stupid Grunty's cool, what was my name at witches' school? : Jelly Belly : Hog Breath : Cauldron Butt * The news stand is where I've been, what's my favorite magazine? : Big Butts and Guts : Fat Hag Monthly : Warty Girls Weekly * Across the sky I love to glide, what type of broomstick do I ride? : Rough Rider Deluxe : Super Gutlifter Pro : Lardmaster 2000 * I like 'em fried, they're quite a treat, what for breakfast do I eat? : Tadpoles on toast : Rat bagels : Spider pancakes * Here are 3 answers 1 you’ll pick, What’s my amazing party trick? : To blow balloons up with my butt : Eating a bucket of beans : Performing the striptease * I’m not pretty I’m quite a mess, What do I hide under my dress? : Massive bloomers : A flea circus : A reinforced girdle * How dare you look, stop that stare, What color undies do I wear? : Spotty purple : Sweaty yellow : Streaky brown * A lovely specimen in its pot, It’s by my bed what have I got? : An eyeball flower : A verruca plant : A loogie bush * Apart from doing stupid rhymes, What’s another of my pastimes? : Collecting dragon teeth : Bursting boils : Flying radio controlled bats * You want to hear us I can tell, In which band do I sing so well? : Grunty and the Monster Mob : Grunty and the Broomstick Boys : Grunty and the Cauldron Crew * I usually curl up in a heap, Where does Grunty like to sleep? : In a pig sty : On a pile of treasure : A comfy dumpster * I cannot lie, I can tell the truth, What’s hanging from my bedroom roof? : Smelly socks : Dirty undies : Rotting fish * I like a cuddle and a fight, What do I take to bed at night? : A huge sweaty baboon : A scary teddy bear : My dirty undies * Remember before you lose, What type of toothpaste do I use? : Salted slug : Moldy cheese : Tuna ice cream * My looks at school were never thin, What award did I always win? : Sweatiest socks : Biggest butt : Dirtiest undies * Look at my built muscles taunt, What’s my most enjoyable sport? : Loogie flicking : Broomstick racing : Belly barging * Grunty’s cute she’s quite dame, What was my first boyfriend's name? : Greasy Grant : Dirty Berty : Undead Ed * Fat Hag Monthly thinks I’m hot, What did I do on the cover shot? : Posed in my longjohns : Sat on my broomstick : Polished my crystal ball